


SALIGIA

by Adamaris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boys, Detention, Drug Use, Drugs, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Problems, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Skipping Class, Threesome, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamaris/pseuds/Adamaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The creation of the mnemonic acronym "SALIGIA" was based on the first letters in Latin of the seven deadly sins: <em>superbia, avaritia, luxuria, invidia, gula, ira, acedia.</em><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad kids go to hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084795) by [epicmotherfuckerx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmotherfuckerx/pseuds/epicmotherfuckerx). 



> **Warning** : This is incredibly AU-ish, or it _could_ be incredibly AU-ish. I want to have fun writing this, so I might write some pretty crazy stuff and I don't want to put too much thought into it. I want something fresh and entertaining that people can read lightly and enjoy. It's going to be Arya-centric mostly, if not entirely, and set in the modern world so some characters may or may not fall into what you consider OOC (but I believe every person can perceive characters differently so, what I think it's perfectly IC, maybe it's not perfectly IC in someone else's mind).
> 
> TL;DR: Keep an open mind while reading this. If you can't, maybe this isn't the story for you. And if you want to share your thoughts about it, you are welcome but, you know, be nice.
> 
>  **About the setting** :  
> 1) Jon and Arya & Robb and Sansa are twins because I wanted to reduce the age gape among the Stark children. Bran is a year younger and Rickon a year younger than Bran.  
> 2) All the big Houses of Westeros are important companies in this modern Westeros. And they are ~~mostly~~ all in King's Landing (how convenient for me, isn't it? LOL. This is the AU-ish stuff that I warned you about. Just roll with it).  
>  3) The House of Black and White, The Wall and Meereen are centers of education of great prestige.  
> 4) Gendry is Joffrey's older brother. Therefore, he is Cersei's son. And the Lannister are not _"evil"_ in this story.  
>  5) Theon parents were deemed unable to raise their kids and since Asha was underage at the time, Theon was raised by the Starks. Asha know runs the Greyjoy company.
> 
>  **About the author** :  
> I'm not a native english speaker so, please, forgive me for any mistakes! Thank you.

The morning was a hurricane.

Catelyn was used to it; she had seven children after all, but it never ceased to amaze and terrify her at the same time. It always started softly, though. The calm before the storm.

The first one to enter the kitchen was her oldest daughter, Sansa. Looking impeccable as always, the epitome of delicacy, she smiled to her mother sweetly and greeted her kindly. Then, she took a seat in the table and started eating her fruit with small, bird-like bites as she looked at her favorite magazine lazily. It was early, she still had an half an hour to have breakfast and get to school. She had no hurry.

Then, Robb walked in with his hair a fashionable mess. He walked around the kitchen quickly, kissed his mother’s cheek, and started eating his toast as he made sure his coffee was boiling hot. Catelyn looked at her two eldest children. Auburn hair and sky blue eyes, soft features and kind smiles.

Bran then showed up with his nose buried in a book. He grabbed a cupcake, wished them all good morning and took a seat next to Sansa. He looked like his brothers, though his hair didn’t curl in the same way. All three of them, calm and sweet. Like a sunny, fresh morning.

The calm before the storm indeed.

But then, the storm arrived.

Jon and Arya got to the kitchen together with Rickon hot on their heels. Jon simply smiled, bid them a good morning and served himself some coffee. Arya, instead, walked around the kitchen like a tornado. Her hair was still wet and her clothes reflected her reckless personality. Dark leather and cropped t-shirts with some rock bands logo or edgy catchphrases; she was a explosion of energy. She grabbed coffee and a cupcake and a toast. She ate neither immediately. Instead, she drank a glass of juice of grapefruit with lemon in three seconds and then sipped her coffee wildly; as if she was running late. She wasn’t, but she always moved fast as if she couldn’t wait to catch up with the world. Jon was there, after her, cleaning her mess and helping her sort out her problems and in return Arya would push him, make him move, make him live.

Her auburn twins and her dark twins as different as the sun and the moon.

And Rickon, of course, the combination of them. Looking like Robb and Sansa, but acting like Arya and Jon. He moved behind Arya, around her, the only one in the family that could not only follow her pace—Jon could do that too—but match it without losing his breath. Two years younger than Arya and Jon, he was already following their steps with the same fervor. Catelyn worried about those three the most. The wild ones, the loud ones, the fierce ones. The ones that seemed to follow danger as if it was their life source. The ones that seemed to be followed by trouble.

“Arya, don’t run in the kitchen,” Sansa asked her as she sipped her floral tea with ease. Arya rolled her eyes, the only sign that she had heard her sister and ignored her in any other way. Jon just smiled in silence and Rickon huffed, amused. Sansa opened her mouth, this time looking annoyed but Ned walking in stopped the words on her lips. She smiled instead. “Good morning, father.”

Ned kissed her forehead on his way to the coffeemaker. “Good morning, sweetling.”

Arya turned around when she heard her father’s voice, her arms finding her way around his neck swiftly. She kissed him soundly in the cheek, nearly spilling coffee over his shoulder. “Good morning, Dad.” And without missing a beat, she walked towards the door. “Have a nice day, Dad.”

She opened the door and walked out. Jon gathered his things and followed her, Rickon two steps ahead. From the outside, Catelyn heard Arya saying that she loved her and saying goodbye. Rickon and Jon’s voice close behind. Then, Gendry’s head poked into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Mr and Mrs Stark. Goodbye, Mr and Mrs Stark.”

He disappeared as soon as he had showed up and Catelyn called after him. “Did you had breakfast, sweetheart? Don’t you want some coffee?”

“I’m fine, Mrs Stark! Thank you!” He answered, briefly entering the kitchen again only to be dragged out by Arya’s hand.

“Hurry up, stupid, we don’t have all day!”

“Gods, woman, we are just fine! We are not getting late, slow down a little.”

After a sigh, Sansa stood up as well. “We should get going.” She kissed both her mother and father on the cheek and walked out, her heels clicking on the floor. Robb followed soon after, his car’s keys hanging from his index finger, his other hand on Bran’s shoulder, leading him out whilst Bran’s eyes stayed glued to his book.

And, just like that, the storm was gone and silence filled the house.

“It never ceases to amaze me. Like an orchestra.” Ned said smiling. “And now in three, two, one…”

They both heard the heavy steps going down the stairs with dangerous speed. Theon showed up in the kitchen looking like a maniac with half his hair pressed to his head, the other half standing on end. He grabbed coffee and a couple of toasts as he tried to put on his jacket, all the while complaining.

“Nobody wakes poor Theon up, and he’s always late. I need to get a new best friend, gods damn it.” He drank the whole cup of coffee in one go and filled it again. Judging by the bags under his eyes, he needed the extra caffeine. “Good morning!” he screamed as he left through the door, his mouth full of food.

Ned smiled, finished his coffee, kissed Catelyn on the lips and walked out as well.

Catelyn sighed happily. _Day’s going good so far._

* * *

Gendry accelerated through the street, passing Jon’s car like a bullet, and he felt Arya’s laughter ring on his ear. There was nothing Arya loved more than riding his motorcycle to school through the cold morning air, moving with the speed of lightning.

He shifted his body to take the curve, Arya following suit effortlessly. They didn’t even slow down but after years of practice they could take curves like that with no problem and without slowing down a bit. He faintly heard Jon honking behind them, the message clear. _Slow down._ Arya huffed but Gendry complied with a smile on his lips.

They were almost on school anyway.

He took the rest of the way in adequate speed and Arya didn’t say a word even though he knew she wanted to nudge him to go faster. He parked the motorcycle once they were in school and Arya took off her helmet.

“You shouldn’t listen to Jon, he worries too much,” she complained lightly, shaking her head. Her hair bounced and then fell in dark waves through her shoulders. She had let it grow out when she was in Braavos and kept it long ever since and he had to say he liked it. It looked silky and smooth under the sun. It looked darker as well, and he would think she had dyed it if it hadn’t been for Jon’s hair that had darken out as well while he was away at the Wall.

Before he could answer, Jon’s car parked right beside them and Rickon jumped out. “Will I ever get to ride your bike?” he asked excitedly and Arya looked at Gendry expectantly, her eyebrow raised. He had never let Arya ride the bike alone so the wisest thing right then was to say no.

He looked at Rickon apologetically. “Sorry, little wolf, but no.”

Rickon groaned. “Come on!”

Jon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him a little. “No. I have enough with Arya risking her life every step of the way. I can’t take care of _both_ of you.”

Arya stuck her tongue out at her twin brother as they walked towards the building. “No one’s asking you to.”

Jon put an arm around her shoulders and look ahead with a sad expression. “But you are my twin sister, my burden. I must protect you, even against my wishes.”

She pushed him playfully and Jon laughed as he mussed her hair, giving her even a wilder look. She just smirked and Gendry’s heart ached. _Gods, she’s gorgeous._

When she was little, it was easier to ignore her beauty. She wasn’t ugly at all, but she wasn’t exactly pretty. But now... ever since she came back, he couldn’t ignore her obvious appeal. She was breathtaking, with her feline eyes and lovely smile. Her face was mesmerizing and she had a body that could only be described as a sin. The impersonation of sensuality and what was forbidden. And her playful little smirks did nothing to tone that down.

_Stop sexualizing your best friend. Stop it, stop it, stop it._

If only he could listen to his inner voice. If only Arya didn’t sway her hips like that when she walked, if only she didn’t move with that grace and talked with that voice.

_I’m so screwed._

As if on cue, she turned around and looked at him through her eyelashes. “What’s up with the pained expression, bull?”

He laughed it off. “Nothing, she-wolf. I just hate school.”

She leaned closer to him, to keep Jon from listening. “Let’s skip class tomorrow. Just you and me.” She winked then and didn’t even give him time to answer. She ran to Jon’s side and linked her arm with his as they walked.

_I’m definitely screwed._

* * *

The auditorium was plunged in silence except for the headmaster’s voice booming through the speakers. Sansa was sitting next to Margaery, with Jeyne on her other side. Margaery was scrolling through her phone as Sansa filed her nails and the only one staring at the headmaster was Jeyne, though Sansa could bet her life she wasn’t listening to a single word.

She could see through the corner of her eyes that Arya, showing little decorum, was rolling tobacco in rice paper into cigarettes with practiced skill. She finished one, with filter and everything, put it above her ear and started rolling another one. Sansa huffed.

“What?” Margaery asked in a whisper without taking the eyes from her phone.

“Arya is rolling cigarettes in the other side of the row.”

Sansa saw how Margaery moved her head to look at Arya and smile. She wrote something on her phone and then Arya was getting hers out of her pocket. Sansa raised her eyes just as Arya leaned to look at Margaery and wink at her. Margaery laughed.

Sansa sighed. It was her time to ask. “What?”

“I asked her to roll me one but no with tobacco.” Margaery’s smile widened. “We are smoking during lunch. You want some?”

Sansa shook her head and continued filing her nails. “I can’t. I have math after lunch and I need all the help I can get. Plus, I can’t gain weight.”

Margaery shrugged. “Suit yourself.” And then, as an afterthought, she asked. “Meet me tomorrow morning for a jog?”

She nodded. “Sure.”

They returned to what they were doing as the headmaster talked on a on. Then, he said something that caught their attention.

“And I hope you incorporate this important new students into our school with generosity and kindness.”

Sansa turned to Margaery and her friend was already answering her unasked questions. “Laura Lefford told Alla this morning that some dornish family moved to King’s Landing. Is all I know for now.” Sansa waited three seconds as she saw how the girl furiously typed on her phone. “Wait, Edric told Alysanne who told Elinor that they are from the Martell family.”

“The Martells are in King’s Landing?”

Then, as if in cue, Bran approached Sansa and knelt beside her so they wouldn’t send him back to his seat with the kids from his grade. “Did you hear?”

“About the Martells?”

Bran shook his head. “No, the Targaryens.”

Jeyne’s breath audibly hitched in her throat and Margaery nearly dropped her phone. “Targaryens?”

Bran nodded. “They came with the Martells. You know what that means?”

Jeyne answered in Sansa’s place. “Yes. God-like people are in our school. All the Targaryens are hot.”

Bran looked at Jeyne as if she was stupid, though it was barely noticeable, he was never impolite, and then looked back at Sansa. “Do you know the important meaning?”

Sansa shrugged, curious. Bran whistled almost imperceptibly. “There’s a lot you don’t know then, sister. Father’s gonna freak out.”

“Why? Because of the Baratheon company?” Margaery asked with seemingly little interest. Sansa knew it was fake but Margaery was good at hiding her own intentions. Bran didn’t even notice.

They all knew the story of how the Baratheon company gained influence so quickly. They had thrown the Targaryens out of the game, the Lannisters taking the Martells out with them. If they were back, things among the high class society could get tense.

“No. Well, partly, yes. But not entirely because of that.” He looked at Sansa as if trying to decide something and then sighed. “Ask Dad yourself. Just stay away from them. Or, even better, make sure Arya stays away from them.”

“Why?” Jeyne asked. Bran just shook his head and returned to his seat without saying another word. Sansa leaned forward to look at Arya. Her sister was unaware of her surroundings, cleaning her nails with a goddamn penknife.

Sansa huffed. “As if I could stop Arya from doing something.”

Margaery clicked her tongue against her palate. “So many questions. I have so many questions.” The only thing Sansa heard for the next hour was Margaery’s clicking nails against her phone’s screen as she typed so quickly her fingers looked almost blurry.

Sansa just relaxed. By the end of the day, Margaery would know everything there was to know. There was not a thing that escaped Margaery’s fingers. Sadly, there was not a thing that escaped Arya’s ears either, though her sister payed little attention to gossip, whereas Margaery nearly memorized it.

It was a matter of time to see who would get the information first. Arya learning about the Targaryens back in the capital wasn’t the important part. It was Bran’s comment, _make sure Arya stays away from them_ , what was worrying. Deny Arya something and it will become her heart’s desire.

If she heard that someone wanted her to stay away from them, their side would be the first place she would go to. And Arya could become friends with _anyone_. She could become enemies with anyone as well.

 _I guess I’ll just have to wait and see_ , Sansa thought as she returned to her nails. They were perfectly shaped. She smiled just as the headmaster bid them all back to class after finishing his welcome to a new year of class speech and stood up with the rest of her friends.

 _Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_. She thought amused as she saw Arya walking ahead of her and Margaery typing next to her. _Who’s faster?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you for your kindness, brother. Thank you for waking me up this morning. That’s true friendship.” Theon’s voice startled Robb and drew him out of his own mind.

“Hey, you made it!” Robb smiled for a while and Theon maintained the scowl on his face without even blinking. After a few seconds, Robb gave him a thumbs up and talked to him as if congratulating a puppy. “Good boy!”

“Fuck off,” Theon answered pushing him away lightly but the scowl was now gone from his face. “Okay, now that we fixed what happened this morning—”

“Nothing happened this morning, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“—we can now speak about what’s truly important!”

Robb grabbed his pen and started clicking it impulsively, looking at Theon exasperated. They were sitting in biology class, a class Robb tended to fail, and this was his last year. He couldn’t fail. But, sadly for him, the word responsibility was not on Theon’s vocabulary and judging by the look on his face he was getting ready to chatter the whole time. _This fucker—_

“Won’t you ask what’s the thing that’s truly important?”

“I don’t need to. I know by experience your priorities are fucked up.”

Theon looked ahead, smiling stupidly and obviously ignored him. “So, this morning, as I was getting slightly late for reasons we have already discussed and fixed—”

“Seriously, I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m not your bitch, I won’t wake you up in the mornings.”

“—I saw this foreign car, you see, in the parking lot. And I said to myself: Myself, that car is not familiar. New people must be getting to the school!”

Robb grunted as he watched how Maester Pycelle walked into the classroom, dragging his feet and looking out of breath. “Theon, shut the fuck up.”

“So I approached, willing to offer myself as a guide if the new people were hot girls, and guess what, dear brother!”

“Theon, I am begging you.”

“Hot girls all around! There was this blonde, and two not-blondes, and this extra-blonde and they were all to die for.”

“I’m going to murder you,” Robb whispered as Maester Pycelle started coughing in a vain attempt to draw the class’ attention. He rested his forehead against his desk, murmuring the helpless threat over and over again.

“Seriously. There was one with an ass that would make you weep. It was _the_ ass. The minute I saw it, I pictured myself bending the girl over and—”

“Keep your filth to yourself, Theon, please.” Jon’s voice cut Theon’s speech short as he took a seat at Robb’s other side. Robb raised his head to look at his brother with gratitude. Theon snorted.

“We are not all as prude as you are.”

Jon just smiled and tilted his head whilst he looked at Theon with a self-sufficient glint on his eyes. “We are not all as doomed as you are.”

Theon blinked, confused. “What is that supposed to mean, Snow?”

Robb watched Jon carefully, wary. He never really liked the Snow nickname, specially because of where it came from, so he expected Jon to at least growl. But, suddenly, he only seemed sad and depressed. He didn’t answer and Theon leaned closer to Robb.

“What’s up with him? It was just a joke.”

Robb shook his head, still looking at Jon, now worried. “I don’t know. Maybe we should ask Arya later.”

Theon nodded. “Yes, definitely. Not that I think the she-wolf would actually say something Snow here doesn’t want us to know. Actually, what’s the point in asking Arya? She won’t say a thing. She’d rather die than spill Jon’s secrets.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“We could harass him till he spills the truth.” Robb looked at Theon with an expression that Theon knew all too well. It was his _stop being so useless_ face. Theon shrugged. “Don’t look at me like that. We have a better chance trying to break his resolve than trying to break Arya’s. That girl can hold the secrets of the universe and take them to her grave without breaking a sweat.”

Robb sighed. “I guess you are right. Do you think is has something to do about his time at the Wall?”

“I don’t know. He did spend there three years, though. Do you think someone found out about his nickname and used it often or something? He seems almost… nostalgic.”

“You do realize I can hear you, right?” Jon suddenly chimed in, looking at them sideways. “I’m literally right here. Right next to you. Not even a meter away.”

Theon smiled. “We were hoping your broodiness and depressive demeanour would block out our cheerful, delightful voices.”

“Fuck you, Greyjoy.”

“Thank you but no thank you. Though, if you could convince Arya to fuck me, then I would totally be on board with the idea. I mean, I know we grew up like brothers but she came back with a body that—”

“I’m warning you, Greyjoy, say one more word about my sister…” Jon’s voice was cold as ice, much like their father’s voice was when he was about to lose his patience and the tone caused the same effect it would’ve caused had been Eddard the one speaking. Theon immediately shut up and Robb thanked in silence the change.

A few seconds passed in blissful silence; except for the Maester’s soporific voice as he explained the replication of the DNA, but then Theon, being the annoying person he was, opened his mouth again. “Well, returning to the important subject.”

“Oh, no,” Robb’s forehead hit his desk again as Theon returned to their original conversation and started to graphically describe the girl’s ass. _Someone kill me. Anyone. Just, please, end this torture._

* * *

_So boring_ , Arya thought as she stared at the board in the classroom’s wall.

The teacher was solving an equation step by step so the students could see the whole process and Arya felt incredibly bored. She already knew what the teacher was teaching. The classes in The House of Black and White, back in Braavos, where ten times harder than the ones in front of her and the teachers were ruthless. You either learned there or left. And she couldn’t leave, so she stayed quiet and paid attention and studied and learned, through sweat, tears and blood till her grades were nothing but perfect.

The House of Black and White took nothing but perfection and raw talent.

So the problem in front of her was almost like being mocked after three years of pure bittersweet torture. The rhythm of regular schools were too slow for her taste now.

She turned to look at Gendry who had that pained expression he got when he was thinking extra hard. She smiled endearingly. _He’s really handsome_ , a voice whispered at the back of her head and she frowned, choosing to ignore it.

_Best friend. He’s my best friend._

She noticed he was really trying to pay attention. She knew he wanted to major in Engineering Mechanics in college and, of course, he needed good grades in Math for that; so he was trying. And, judging by the drafts on his notebook, succeeding. Her smile widened. _He’s doing alright, a little distraction will do no harm._

She nudged his ribs and he turned to look at her. “What?”

She nudged him again. “I’m bored.” He rolled her eyes and Arya nudged him for the third time. “This is boring.”

“You like math, Arya.”

“Yeah, I like challenging math. Not baby math.”

He snorted. “I really don’t think this is baby math.” Then, he smiled. “You are just a nerd that applies to fancy, exclusive schools and gets in and then leaves for three bloody years.”

She nudged him. “We need to talk about that.”

“About what?”

“About the bitterness in your voice when you talk about my time in Braavos.”

He looked away, back to the board. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You mad at me, Gendry?” He didn’t answer. She nudged him. “Gendry,” she whined, her voice dragging the words on his name, “you mad at me?”

Silence. Nudge.

“Arya, stop it.”

“Answer me then.”

“Answer what?”

She rolled her eyes, slowly starting to lose her patience. “Are you mad at me because I left for Braavos?”

“Can we talk about this later?” he turned to look at her, a frown above his deep blue eyes. She bit her lips and saw how his eyes drifted to her lips. It was just a second, just a peak, but the dilation of his pupils were obvious to her trained eyes. Her heart stuttered and suddenly her curiosity about how he felt vanished with a pang of fear.

“Sure.”

He sighed, his eyes going back to her lips for a second, and then turned back to the board. Arya nudged him again, this time more playfully and he didn’t even look at her, just smiled.

She wanted to smile back, carelessly, but the fear had clinged to her heart with a strong grip so she looked at the board instead, looking without seeing, and let her mind drift away as the class dragged on. Or she would’ve if the girl in the front of the class hadn’t distracted her. A girl with platinum blonde hair Arya was sure she had never seen before in her school.

She looked around, looking for someone that might have the information she wanted and saw Megga Tyrell sitting right next to her. _Such good luck._ Margaery’s cousins were gold pot for information.

Arya leaned towards her. “Psst, Megga.”

The girl raised her eyes from her phone and smiled at Arya as she smiled back. One of the House of Black and White lessons: make friends with everyone, be kind with everyone. You’ll be surprised how willing people is to help you if you have smiled at them at least once. “What?”

“The girl at the front, platinum blonde.”

“Ugh, yes, I know. I need to ask her later who’s her stylist. That hair is gorgeous.”

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. “Yes, fabulous. Do you know who she is?”

“She’s one of the new girls.”

Arya frowned. New girl? You had thought it was someone that had arrived while she was away in Braavos. “Do you know her name? Any information about her?”

“Daenerys Targaryen. She used to live in Essos, moved here with her nephew’s family. She was studying in Meereen and I heard she wants to study political science. Her ex-boyfriend was a huge dothraki guy that she dumped after he got in a dangerous fight because she’s a pacifist.”

Megga spilled it all out as if it was a report and then smiled charmingly at Arya, looking really proud of herself. “Good job, private investigator,” Arya praised her, knowing Megga would appreciate it. She did, if the smile and the proud glint in her eyes were any kind of sign.

Arya was already leaning back to her seat to pretend she was paying attention to class but then Megga spoke again. “You asking because your family wants you away from her?”

“Sorry, sorry, what?”

“Yeah. Alla told me that Myranda told her that Bran had told your sister your Dad wants you away from the Targaryen family. I don’t know why, though, and I don’t know if it’s true because Myranda is such a gossip.”

“Yeah, I know,” Arya answered absentmindedly, as if she was in automatic pilot. _If Bran knows something about Dad that I don’t…_ Her mind was running fast, going through the family trees and the family connections that were in any way connected to her father and, in some way, connected to Bran. She wasn’t as well versed in the social world as Sansa was—that girl could recite the whole family tree of every major family in the capital way back to the times they were ladies and lords—but she knew those close to her family.

The name popped into her head just when she was starting to get frustrated. “The Reed brothers.”

Megga turned to look at her. “What?”

“Oh, nothing, I was thinking out loud.” Megga returned to her phone and Arya looked at her notebook. She had copied the exercises but solved none. She remembered Sansa’s words, years ago: _In the social world you get but you have to give back. Otherwise, you won’t get again_. “Hey, do you want me to help you with those math problems over there?”

Megga raised her eyes to look at Arya and her smile turned conspirational. “Oh, sweetheart, that would be great.”

Arya grabbed the notebook and effortlessly starting solving the problems with ease. Megga leaned closer, probably to say something, but Arya cut her in; her lack of social skills showing. “This is mutual help, Megga, we are not besties. Back off.”

Megga nodded, taking what she could get. Plus, Arya Stark’s temper was famous for a reason. “Got ya’.”

She returned to her seat and Arya continued with the problems. However, a different voice drew her attention away.

“Impressive manipulative skills.”

Arya didn’t even look who it was, just snorted. “You should see my sister.”

“Who’s your sister? Is she in this class?”

That caught Arya’s attention. There was no a person in the school that didn’t know about Sansa. And if they knew about Sansa, by association they knew about her troublesome sister, aka herself. She frowned and turned around, to the person sitting right behind her.

It was blonde girl with bright blue eyes, looking as innocent as a rabbit. Arya saw through it, the girl was a snake in disguise. Not like Margaery, who was more like a rose with sharp thorns right under the pretty petals. This was Arya’s kind of disguise. Not the _I’m a harmless flower, touch my pretty petals_ but the _I’m not gonna harm you right now, unless you give me reasons to._

“I don’t know you.”

The girl smirked. “Tyene Martell.”

“Arya Stark.”

“You have a sister name Sonsa, right?”

“Sansa.”

“Oh. Sansa, right.”

Arya glanced at her notebook. She was organized and fast, all her exercises were done in the minimum quantity of steps and all the results were right. She looked at her handwriting and thanked the House of Black and White in silence, who had been keen in teaching her graphology.

Tyene’s handwriting was generally upright, which meant she was independant. Her letters were large, which meant she was extrovert and outgoing and the paper wasn’t curling or showing any kind of damage so she didn’t write putting too much pressure. That showed sensitivity to atmosphere, she knew how to read people and probably knew how to act accordingly.

“You know graphology?”

Arya raised her eyes, not surprised. Sensitive to atmosphere indeed. “Just a few things.”

“Interesting. So, you gonna tell me what’s your interest in my cousin’s aunt?”

 _Right, the Targaryen girl._ “Harmless curiosity.”

“Miss Stark, solve exercise number eight on the board, please. I’m assuming that if you can be gossipping with your new friend, you already know how to solve the problems.”

Arya rolled her eyes before standing up and walking to the board without saying a word. _Yes, I know already know how to solve the problems, you creep._

Three minutes later she was back on her seat after maester Baelish had stared at her slightly disappointed by the fact that he couldn’t humiliate her in class. _Creepy teacher._ Gendry was smiling at her.

“Hey, do you want to go information hunting during recess?”

The smile was replaced by a frown. “Information hunting?”

“Yeah, I bully people into telling me what I want to know.”

Tyene leaned between her and Gendry. “Can I come?”

Arya turned to look at her and was surprised to find no sign of a lie. Despite the girl’s obvious liking for disguise and maybe lies, she was being honest with Arya and showing her curiosity and interest with no games in between. She was being blunt and honest, Arya liked that.

“Sure.”

“Excuse me, who are you?”

“I’m new here. Tyene Martell.”

“She’s my new friend.” Arya added after a millisecond of consideration. Gendry’s pained expression was back on his face.

“You met before?”

“No. Just like six minutes ago.”

He snorted. “And how the hell are you already friends?”

Tyene shrugged. “She’s cool, I’m cool, that’s how it goes in high school.”

Arya nodded in approval.

“That’s not how—” Gendry stopped himself and took a deep breath. “Sure, I’ll come with you. Just don’t get us in trouble.”

Arya snorted. “I’m not getting us in trouble. Chill.”

By the end of the day, the three of them were in detention. But that was hardly Arya’s fault.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are inspirational! So, please, please, please; do not forget to leave one! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
